


【锤基】Trust

by Agnesodinson



Category: Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:48:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21532477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agnesodinson/pseuds/Agnesodinson
Summary: *军火商锤x狙击手基*养兄弟，15岁年龄差注意*Spanking，放置，玩具，捆绑，Daddy kink 骑枕头*标签可能疏漏，OOC，能接受再看
Relationships: Loki & Thor (Marvel), Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Kudos: 18





	【锤基】Trust

**Author's Note:**

> *军火商锤x狙击手基  
> *养兄弟，15岁年龄差注意  
> *Spanking，放置，玩具，捆绑，Daddy kink 骑枕头  
> *标签可能疏漏，OOC，能接受再看

正文：

“先生，我实在不建议您随意取消我们之间的订单。”

金发男人随意坐在表演厅中央的沙发上，脸上带着真诚的笑容，诚恳地对着那人说着。

——可谁都知道他是个富有手段的军火商。

Odinson和Robert 谈判破裂，原因是因为这人不信任Odinson选择与别人结盟。

Thor轻笑了一下，和对方握了一下手便带着对方离开了，毕竟客户不买单也是正常的。

临走前，他带领Robert到户外停车场，对方临走前他突然想起什么，从口袋里拿出一颗蓝锥矿，没有经过打磨的原石只看得出一点淡蓝色，但只要经过打磨在紫外线下照射，就会形成一种漂亮的荧光蓝。

“您不觉得这像是夫人漂亮的蓝眼睛吗？”

Robert夫人的确是名漂亮的妇人，尤其那副蓝眼睛更是整个家族最好的象征，只不过他再也看不到了。

一颗的子弹瞬间贯穿了那人的脑袋，临死之前，他只看见一片血红。

Thor看也不看对方凄惨的死状，只是走进车里准备去迎接他的小混蛋，他点开了车内通话，通知Fandral 告诉那位夫人能准备收尸了。

-

少年背着一个小提琴袋，雀跃地跳下阶梯奔向那位早在车门前等待他的爱人，少年独特的清香在他身边流窜着，Thor倾身轻吻了对方的额头。

Loki却不满意地在他的脖颈蹭来蹭去，撒娇地说：“你明知道我要的不是这个！”，于是下一秒金发男人将嘴唇吻上对方的嘴，这才解决少年任性的要求。

他开了后座将提琴袋扔进去，再走到前面坐上副驾驶座，白嫩纤细的双腿并拢跨在了前面的仪表板上方，Thor进来时还宣示般晃来晃脚ㄚ子。

“所以，今天那位“客人”怎么了？”行进中，Loki看着窗外，不经意随便问了一句。

“他选择离开，Fandral 却早已查到他有将一些机密打算贩售给他人的主意，再加上已经没什么用处了，”Thor单手握着方向盘，另一手则伸过来摸了摸对方的脸颊和脖颈，Loki也像只猫咪般任意让他摸来摸去。“也给你多一份奖励的机会。”

只有对他，Thor才会露出那份宠溺。

Thor唯一的软肋也是Loki，毕竟从15年前Odin 将他抱回时，他知道这个躲在父亲身后瘦弱的男孩，会是他唯一该守护的人。

那年他刚成年，少年的锐气还没被磨光，就遇上这个如雏鸟般的三岁孩子。

随着时间相处，Loki也开始展露他乖张却古怪的一面，可Thor在面对他顽皮的一面都只是假装生气地惩罚他再给他糖吃。

也宠得Loki现在在家族里就是个混世大魔王。

可Loki本人却有一丝后怕，他知道Thor宠爱他，Thor就像是他唯一的后盾和靠山，没有他，Loki Odinson 根本不会被人看见，他甚至会在某一天被家族的成员暗自抹杀掉，而没有Loki的Thor却依旧是个王。

心思细腻的他甚至想，哪天自己没有用处是不是也会被抛弃，就像他射杀掉那些无数的人一样。

-

最近Odinson 家族有些动荡，Thor和Fandral 也一直在查出谁才是内鬼，毕竟最近他们一直在私底下慢慢铲除相关人士，却始终找不出那个始作俑者。

如果将这件事搬出水面上讨论，必定引起轩然大波。

而这阵子他的宝贝弟弟也一直不在他身边，面对无数烦恼的Thor心中也开始动摇。

甚至有一些流言蜚语开始将矛头转向Loki。

-

Odinson在圣诞节前夕办了一场慈善晚会，但其实每个人心底都知道，Thor心理已经有叛徒人选，这场晚会只是个“鸿门宴”。

Loki穿着一套黑绿色西装，外套两边沿着袖子还刺了一头金色的蛇，他里面配了枪套，为了不时之需，毕竟他现在可是被众人所紧盯的猎物。

舞会前期Loki都一直跟在Thor旁边，只不过到一半他在男人耳边说了句话便离开了。

Loki加快步伐来到一扇门后，他知道这里面就是叛徒本人，看似不在乎这件事的他，心理在乎的要死，那些流言蜚语他一点都没漏听，不过那些人也说得对，自己的确有参与这件推翻计划内。

只不过自己的目的和其他人不同。

他推开那道木门，来到了办公室，里面站了一个棕发女人，她手上早已拿了一个随身碟，倚靠着办公桌笑着看他。

“Jane，你的动作很真快。”Loki轻笑了一声，他接过随身碟，凑近对方给了一个贴面礼，“你这女人还真可怕，得不到人就想连整个家族都毁灭掉。”

“你不也是吗？受到Odinson 家族的爱戴还像吞下全部，你就像是个贪婪的大蛇。”Jane在他耳边嘲讽着。

“呵......可惜，你一直不知道，在那个男人身下承欢的，一直都是我。”Loki说完，不等那女人惊讶的表情，一手扯过他的脖颈试图将她压制在桌上，可Foster家族出来的大小姐也不是白练的，一个反手压过对方的头将他翻到地面上。

Loki抽出外套里的小刀，划开那女人的小腿，重新站起来跟她近身搏斗，毕竟枪声肯定会引起注意。

两人在Thor的办公室打斗着，即使是从小进行训练的Loki也不能承认Jane是个省油的灯，不过以体力来说Loki的确占很大优势，很快Jane就被压制在地板上，Loki情急之下直接拔出枪袋里的手枪，一枪毙了那女人的心脏。

他大口喘着站起身来，沾满鲜血的手紧握着随身碟，却听见身后保险杆拉下的声音。

“哥哥。”

身后的Thor冷着脸，Loki举着双手缓缓转过身来，嘴角因为刚刚的打斗中流着血，脸颊也被划出一道伤口，右手食指上还挂着随身碟朝Thor晃着。

“怎么，你觉得我是叛徒？”

Thor依旧不说话，Loki心里却火了，他知道Thor怀疑了他，即使Loki为了保护他做出这一连串事情。

“Thor Odinson ，我再问一次，你觉得我是叛徒吗？”Loki怒极反笑，他笑的很难看，因为他从以前的猜测都化为可能，自己只不过是深受宠爱的棋子，一旦没有用就跟那些垃圾一样。

“不相信我，那就开枪啊。”他抓过枪管用力地抵在自己的额前，只见Thor依旧没有表情的看着他，Loki受不了对他大吼着：“开枪！！！像之前那些人一样对我...唔！！”

Thor丢开手上的枪枝，扯过Loki的后颈就吻了上去，他舔过他受了伤的嘴角，粗鲁地伸进他的嘴里肆意横行，Loki被突如其来的攻势吓到了，只能发出一些无意义的哼声希望Thor停下。

Thor扛起那个被吻到发软的少年，一脚揣开了办公室的门，径直地走进了他们俩的房间。

Loki被丢在床上，脸上的血渍已经干枯，可伤口摩擦到还是让他痛呼出声，Thor却不管他的伤势抓过他的双手用领带打了死结。

“转过去趴好。”Loki瞪着坐在床边的男人，却没有反抗他的命令，因为他知道这是惩罚前兆，如果反抗只会让他更难看。

他蹶起屁股乖乖地趴在Thor大腿上，扣环被解开，西装裤被大手一把扯下，白嫩的双臀就这么毫无掩饰展露在男人面前。

很快，第一掌划过空气打在他的臀上。

Loki叫了出声，还来不及喘气第二掌又接续而来，Thor的掌心因为历经战斗和训练有很多厚茧，粗糙的手打在屁股上，即使知道哥哥有控制力道，却还是痛的Loki不断扭着腰求饶。

“阿———！等一下......哥哥...好疼！！”

接踵而至的巴掌不断打在细腻的皮肤上，很快Loki的屁股上就出现红印，少年的哀鸣也渐渐参杂一些情欲的喘息。

“这五下是为了惩罚你擅自行动，接下来五下是因为你不相信我。”

“去你的，要不是因为我你...啊啊！好疼！别打了！！”

Thor轻揉着被打到发红的屁股，却没有因为Loki的哀求停下手，继续了接下来那五下，Loki从一开始的痛呼到咒骂，渐渐带着哭腔认错起来。

“呜呜...哥哥别打了，我屁股好疼...我错了好不好......啊啊！我真错了，别打了...唔啊！”

金发男人抱起对方让他跨坐在自己腿上，红肿的屁股ㄧ接触到大腿，刺痛感让Loki弹了一下，他双手被领带绑在后头，只能埋头在对方的胸前哭喘着。

此时的Thor却拿出一颗小东西，在Loki的穴口揉按一下便将那玩具塞了进去，刚刚的惩罚已经让Loki有了感觉，跳蛋被塞进靠近前列腺的地方，开关被打开时，Loki便不受控制地在Thor怀里颤抖着。

Thor也在刚刚的惩罚里硬了，他却狠心的将宝贝弟弟重新放回床上，并说了句：“我先出去将事情处理完。”，就将光着屁股的Loki丢在房里受情欲折磨。

“操......有本事就回来干我，嗯啊——！别走......”

Loki的双手被捆着没办法抚慰前面，后穴还因为跳蛋不断刺激着，少年只能不断蹭着被单试图缓解着情欲，可是这远远不及Thor更直接的捣弄。

被情欲折磨到毫无底线的Loki扭着腰翻起身子，用脚夹住了Thor的枕头骑着，以至于Thor一进门就看到，上半身还穿着衬衫的黑发少年，胸前挺立着，下半身还不断磨蹭着自己的枕头。

Loki侧过脸看向他，嘴里不断喘息着。

Thor的手伸进了口袋，加大了跳蛋的振动频率。

“啊啊——！不要......呃啊！！停、停下！”Loki被身后的折磨弄得的软下身子，前端不断流出一道道白浊。

“呜呜......我错了，哥哥求你...呃啊......”Loki眼眶泛红还带着一点生理泪水，胸前那两粒被床单磨的通红，屁股还留着刚刚打过的红印。

Thor再忍下去他就不算个男人，Loki愤愤地想。

金发男人爬上床解开少年的手，Loki很快环住对方的脖颈撒娇着，希望对方快点让他痛快。

他扯开他的衬衫，大手捏着早已挺立的红樱揉捏着，另一手则还过对方的腰将对方抱进怀里，手指伸进去软嫩的穴口内，将跳蛋慢慢拉出来，再脱离穴口时，还发出微微的“啵”一声。

“唔......哥哥，Daddy，行行好，快点进来......”

Thor拉开裤链，将自己涨到发疼的下身塞进对方早就准备好的后穴，穴壁在异物入侵时便紧紧咬住他，像无数张小嘴吸吮着，爽的Thor头皮发麻。

他抱着Loki咬着他因为刺激不断后仰的脖颈，突然在穴内不断戳刺着。

“呃啊——！啊啊......Thor，轻点！哈啊！”

Loki爽得尖叫，双手无力的搭在对方肩膀上，屁股上沾满了自己的淫液，因为撞击打出了白沫，上头还有刚刚惩罚留下的瘀青，十分色情。

突然Thor戳到一处凸起，Loki颤抖了下咬住了对方的肩膀，他知道那是他宝贝的敏感点，便专注那个地方不断刺激着，Loki扭着腰想离开却被大手压制着，只能报复似的啃咬男人的肩膀，试图留下属于他的印记，Thor却扶着他的下巴发狠似的吻了上去，确定顾及到Loki嘴角的伤而没有太过粗暴。

软嫩的穴壁不断收缩着，Loki甜腻的喘着，在Thor的耸动下达到第二次高潮，他眼神涣散的接受着哥哥的吻，金发的男人也将自己的精液全数灌进他的体内。

两人倒在床上互相依靠着，Thor吻了对方的额头，这是原谅的表现，他将下巴靠在Loki肩膀上轻声地说：“我相信你不会背叛我，可我希望你也相信我一下。”

Loki愣住了，他这才发觉自己甚至连信任都没有给过，还渴求对方不要丢下他，他抬头看了他亲爱的兄长，闭上双眼给了对方一个吻，“我不会丢下你，你也不准丢下我。”

-End。


End file.
